Sigo siendo el mismo
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Por pequeño que fuera, despreciar un sentimiento tiene consecuencias, más si esa persona a la que se despreció quiere regresarte el favor. Después de rechazar a Splendon't, Splendid se da cuenta de su error y tratar de remediarlo es el problema, en especial con el pelirrojo queriendo convertirlo en su esclavo. Splendon't x Splendid (One Shot)


Los personajes no me pertenecen, trabajo con sus versiones humanizadas o animes

* * *

><p>Splendid<p>

Bostecé, estaba tan cansado, tan agotado que si no fuera por las tres tazas de café que tomé estaría durmiendo sobre la mesa de mi cocina, pero ¿qué es lo que me pasa?, no recuerdo la última vez que parecí un zombi en vida por culpa del sueño, tal vez sería saludable que trabajara menos, lástima que no sea una posibilidad al alcance de mis manos y por lo mismo es estresante, no hay nada que me quite el peso de los hombros, que deje a mi cabeza vacía por un rato, que quite la tensión y mis nervios, bueno... quizás si hay una cosa que me ayude, pero no está entre mis primeras opciones.

Siempre que le pido ayuda para esta clase de momentos urgentes, las cosas se salen de nuestras manos, la última vez para cuando quise darme cuenta, habíamos pasado una semana bajo una rutina que no me complace recordar, sin embargo…

El sonido del agua en la tetera hirviendo para hacer mi próximo café, me despertó de ese sueño que duró menos de dos minutos, las migajas de pan tostado que había estado desayunando quedaron pegadas en mi mejilla, estando solo me reí de mi tontería y tomé una servilleta para limpiarme.

El día continuó normal, tan normal como lo es para un empleado de oficina y tan aburrido como siempre, suspiré mirando los papeles acumulados y mi vista cambió a mi teléfono, los últimos minutos en vez de terminar con lo faltante estuve perdido viendo la pantalla del móvil y reconsiderando marcar a cierto número que arreglaría algo de mi frustración.

La tarde no fue muy diferente, después de que Flippy sufriera uno de sus ataques por estrés postraumático y matara a la mitad de la ciudad, el también murió por culpa de Lumpy, así que ya no tenía nada más que hacer, la limpieza no es mi responsabilidad así que no hice otra cosa más que caminar entre cadáveres esperando a que algo apareciera... pero ¿qué cosa pienso?, ¡un día libre!, ¿qué debería hacer?, esta vez no tenía ganas de quedarme en casa a leer mi novela y Flippy estaba muerto así que no tenía otro amigo tan cercano para invitar a hacer algo sin que malinterpretara mis intenciones.

Suspiré... que más remedio, tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número que me había negado hasta el momento de consultar.

"Splendon't..." Saludé en cuanto escuché que alguien respondió.

"Ah, eres tú" No sonó entusiasmado de hablar conmigo y yo tampoco.

"Mmm sí..." Tomé coraje antes de proseguir "Llamaba porque quería preguntarte si no... si no querías... hacer eso" No tengo valor para decirlo.

"¡Oh!" ¿Sólo oh? "También de eso quisiera hablar contigo, no te parece un poco descortés que únicamente me llames para ese tema. Entiendo que te resulte incomodo, pero el problema es que yo también estoy involucrado, así que veme diciendo de una buena vez, ¿me quieres considerar algo más que alguien con quien pasar el rato?

"No... Sí... Yo... Splendon't no es eso, tú eres mi amigo ¿sí?" Bueno algo parecido "Te apreció, pero..."

"¡Ya entendí!" Me cortó con brusquedad "Sera como tú quieres, porque no empiezas por esperarme en tu casa con todo listo" Me colgó tan rápido como terminó de hablar, que brusco, no dudo que esté molesto por algo, ¿sería mi culpa?

En casa ya tenía todo preparado, incluso olía a canela el aire gracias a un incienso que compré, pero seguía sintiéndome un poco culpable, todo eso se sumaba a la presión que ya sufría.

Splendon't no tardó en llegar y tocar a mi puerta, fue bastante rápido para mi sorpresa, cuando abrí no esperaba ver lo que vi.

"Hazte a un lado" Dijo él cargando una caja grande, muy apenas cabía por la puerta.

"¿Qué es eso?" No me respondió, únicamente caminó adentrándose en mi hogar, ya lo conocía porque había estado ocasiones antes aquí, sabía dónde estaba mi habitación y se dirigió hacia allá.

Dejó la caja en el suelo y soltó un resopló de cansancio fingido, noté un brillo de emoción en su mirada.

"Splendon't" Toqué su hombro.

"No me toques" Me dio un manotazo, clavando sus irises rojos en mí con enojo "Mira tu lugar perro"

"¿Perro?" Mi duda no quedo sólo en mi cabeza, escapó de mi boca por un descuido.

El pelirrojo se agachó para abrir la caja y de ella sacó un collar de cuero, no me dio tiempo de ver qué otras cosas había.

"Sí..." Me contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa acercándose a mí "Dije perro" Antes de que me pusiera el collar con las manos en su pecho lo detuve.

"¿Qué crees que haces?"

"¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?" Persistió en ponérmelo.

"No, no lo entiendo"

"Dejas que te ponga el collar o en este mismo momento salgo por donde entré, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar discutiendo de pie aquí contigo" Su semblante decía que hablaba en serio.

Lo pensé, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco confiaba en eso que llevaba en las manos y ¿cómo?, era un collar azul del mismo tono que mi cabello y mis ojos, decorado con púas metálicas, sin embargo no lucían como un chiste o mera decoración, se veían potencialmente dañinas.

"Está bien" El recelo relucía en mi voz.

"Buen chico" Me dijo como si le hablara a un perro mientras me ponía el collar.

Teniendo sus ojos lejos de mí, toqué el collar sintiéndolo diferente a como debería, sé que mi amigo pelirrojo es algo excéntrico pero ¿esto?

"¡Aush!" Emití un sonido de dolor cuando me piqué el dedo por jugar con las púas, mi boca supo a sangre cuando por pura inercia chupé mi dado, ¿pues de qué cosa estaba hecho?

"Cuidado, que no es un juguete"

"¿No es un juguete?" Lo miré extrañado y receloso.

"No" Cómo podía decirlo con tanta indiferencia. Se acercó a mí, en menos de un segundo lo tenía poniendo una cadena gruesa que sería imposible para alguien normal romper, nuevamente me confirmó que no eran artilugios decorativos cuando tiró de ella llevándome de rodillas al suelo.

Jadeé en respuesta porque eso dolió, por su culpa me dolía el cuello y la cabeza.

"¿Splendon't...?" Mi voz se escuchó con enojo, pero también mucha confusión.

"Calla, aún no empezamos lo bueno" De su bolsillo sacó cinta cella ductos, la gris que es difícil de quitar.

"Hey no..." Retrocedí alzando las manos como defensa "Splendon't no sé qué estés pensando, pero no"

"¿Quieres saber que pienso?" ¿Por qué estaba enojado? "Pensé que eras una maldita piedra en el zapato desde día que te conocí" Sí recuerdo muy bien ese día y la pelea, también pensé lo mismo "Pero no creí que fueras un cabeza hueca insensible" Dio unos pasos hacia mí mientras hablaba hasta que terminé pegado de espaldas al muro con él enfrente gritándome "Despistado sí sé que eres, a veces pareces hasta lindo cuando estás todo confundido, sin saber que pasa" ¿Lindo? ¿Por qué estaba gritando?, ¿por qué llora?, gruesas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

"Splen..." ¿Se supone que yo lo consuele?

"¡Pero no saber que me gustas es el colmo!" Golpeó la pared detrás de mí haciendo un agujero.

"¿Eh?" ¿Qué cosa decía? "No sabía..."

"¡No sabía...!" Casi fue mi cara la que termina siendo golpeada en vez de ser nuevamente la pared "¿Por qué crees que duermo contigo?" Por la misma razón que lo hago yo con él, sólo es sexo.

"Splendon't..."

"¡Cállate!" Me arrojó aún más al suelo tirando de la cadena "Ya sé que no te intereso" Pronto tuvo su pie en uno de mis hombros empujándome hacia abajo "Pero te traje un regalo para que cambies de opinión" Supe que cosa era cuando empecé a sentirme mal.

"Cómo..." Las ganas de vomitar me detuvieron, ¿cómo a él no le afectaba la piedra verde que sostenía?

"Soy diferente a ti en algunos aspectos" Se encogió de hombros indiferente "Pero no te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada malo con ella" Quitó su pie para ir a dejarla sobre una mesita de noche a un lado de mi cama, inmediatamente me sentí mejor, pero no podía levantarme del suelo, todo mi cuerpo se había hecho inusualmente pesado "Ponte de pie" Me ordenó, pero lo único que pude hacer fue dedicarle mi enojo con una mirada.

"No puedo" Espeté.

"Cuando digo que hagas algo lo tienes que hacer" Me recordó a cierto peli-verde y llegando de nuevo hasta donde estaba yo, me levantó halando de la cadena como cual almohada sin peso.

Así no eres tú, no eres el mismo engreído, competitivo, grosero e irritante individuo, que me molesta admitir lo prefiero sobre esos ojos fríos que me miraron.

Tosí, dolía, me estaba ahogando, era lo mismo que colgarme desde el techo con una cuerda impidiendo el flujo de aire.

"¡Tsh!" Hizo aquel sonido y me arrojó sobre mi cama, caí de bruces con los pies tocando el suelo, casi me resbalaba sólo que me aferré a la tela que cubría el colchón.

"Splendid" Lo tuve por sobre mi hombro tirando de mi cabello de la nuca y susurrando con sedosidad "No pudimos hacer las cosas por las buenas" Su voz era como terciopelo, tan suave y agradable que era espeluznante "Recuerda lo que te estoy diciendo, voy a tenerte lamiendo la suela de mis zapatos" Me soltó.

No dije nada porque no sabía que decir estando en esa situación, podía insultarlo, podía reclamarle, podía hacer todo menos escapar y no se me ocurrían palabras para expresar la acidez en mi pecho.

Se me ocurrió algo.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer esto si te gusto?" Reclamé.

"En primera no estoy haciendo nada malo" Me miró como si creyera que era cierto "Me llamaste para que tuviéramos sexo, eso vamos a hacer"

"Pero..." Me interrumpió.

"Si no lo notaste me rechazaste por teléfono, no hay nada que puedas decir mi querido amigo" Uso sarcasmo.

"Pero si te gusto..."

"No" Interrumpió nuevamente "Dejémosle eso a las parejas" Sus ojos llenos de un espeso sentimiento que no reconocía me hicieron estremecer de... ¿miedo? "Te daré lo que quieres, ¿no era esto lo que querías?, voy a hacer que esa cabeza vacía tuya" Apuntó con el índice mi frente clavando su uña en mi piel "Se llene aunque sea de basura, ese libido que tanto quieres y te libera de estrés"

"Splen..." Me puso la cinta gris sobre la boca.

"Prometo que te la quitare cuando tengas algo bueno que decir" ¿Me va a dejar así? "Ahora solo hazme caso y quédate quieto" Oh no, por todo lo que es bueno, ayuda.

Gritos ahogados murieron tras la cinta cuando tomó unas tijeras y comenzó a cortar mi ropa, lentamente la fría superficie ponía mi piel de gallina.

"Sería más fácil si te las quitaras voluntariamente" Comentó en medio de su tarea "Pero lo dudo, así que hay que improvisar" Pedazos de tela azul hacían de mi vista un panorama nada prometedor.

"¡Mph!" Seguía resistiéndome, instintivamente mis manos quisieron quitar la cinta de mi boca, pero me detuvo antes de hacerlo, la llave que aplicó con mis brazos doblados contra mi espalda fue dolorosa, lo suficiente para hacerme gemir.

"Te dije que quieto, todo estará bien si no molestas" Ganas no me faltaban de decirle que estaba loco "¿Qué sucede Splendid?, parece que no lo disfrutas" ¿Y cómo lo haría? Se sentó tranquilamente a mi lado en el borde de la cama, rápido negué con la cabeza, ¿cómo sería placentera esta situación?

"¿Por qué?" Pensé que me quitaría la mordaza cuando acercó su mano a mi rostro, sin embargo en su lugar acunó mi mejilla forzándome a mirarlo a los ojos una vez se acercó para quedar pocos centímetros separados. Nunca había notado como sus ojos rojos destellaban con cierto brillo enigmático, pensaría que eran un rojo sangre dada la situación, pero me parecieron de un rojo diferente, un rubí muy hermoso "Lo único que trato de hacer es que te sientas mejor" Sonrió casi con inocencia.

...

¿Y cómo iba a sentirme bien?, la semana había pasado sorpresivamente rápido, pero seguía recordando que pasó ese día, las manos en mi piel, su sonrisa repartiendo besos por todas partes, su risa llenando mis oídos y el fuego que encendió sobre mi sistema, pero más que nada sus palabras.

Ese resentimiento que me tuvo este tiempo y el daño que le hice, podía ser que él también me lastimo, pero era su venganza, ¿culpa?, ¿era culpa lo que apretaba mi corazón al recordar?

_'¿Alguna vez pensaste lo que me dolía?'_ Es cierto que cuando teníamos sexo fui brusco con su cuerpo, pero era porque pensaba que siendo resistente no lo lastimaría, necesité una probada de mis falsos pensamiento para ver qué tan equivocado estaba, esa mañana que desperté solo en la cama no pude ni llegar a al baño por ese dolor que me ataba a quedarme recostado.

_'¿Pensaste lo que es quedar solo?'_ Imitándome, como muchas veces lo hice yo, en cuanto terminó empezó a vestirse y se marchó sin decir una palabra dejándome llorando de angustia.

Un detalle que picaba como alfiler en mi memoria ahora que volvía a tener una pila de trabajo sobre mi escritorio era lo extraño que me sentí entre sus brazos con esas palabras firmes seduciéndome, tan libre de preocupaciones, como si el mañana no fuera a llegar, teniendo esos descansos que siempre quise, no recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así de relajado.

Suspiré tirando donde fuera la pluma entre mis dedos, no lo había vuelto a ver, quería una explicación, pero tenía miedo de que cosa escucharía, quería, quería, quería, y solo quería pero no debía, no había otra cosa que no fuera Splendon't que pensara en toda la semana.

¿Dónde quedo mi mente serena?

Una vez terminó el trabajo, salí para dedicarme a mi otro trabajo, aunque en esa ocasión hubiera preferido quedarme bajo las sabanas en mi cama y hubiera sido lo mejor cuando llegué a una escena que llenó mis ojos de incredulidad.

No lo había visto en una semana, pero estaba ahí sosteniendo a Giggles entre sus brazos después de sacarla del pozo en que cayó, lucía feliz llevando esa sonrisa y Giggles parecía cómoda recargada contra su pecho, ¿no era yo quien le gustaba?, el pensamiento ensombreció mi semblante con un rubor intenso.

Calmándome me acerqué a ver como estaba Giggles y en cuanto unos irises carmesí me percibieron, algo en mi pecho se oprimió viendo que la sonrisa desaparecía para convertirse en una línea inexpresiva, pero se trataba de disgusto, mientras tanto yo use una plástica y barata para que ella no creyera que algo malo sucedía.

"Gracias Splendon't, ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar para pagarte el favor?" Alcancé a escuchar.

"Sería un gusto" Siempre ha sido muy cortes y mucho menos descuidado que yo, eso parecía encantarles a ellas "Pero es mi deber no necesitas pagármelo con nada" Parecía que ella suspiraba encantada.

"Insisto" Él terminó aceptando y puso a Giggles en el suelo a tiempo para que ella me mirara llegar.

"Mañana entonces" Se despidió con un ademan de la mano mientras le daba una sonrisa.

"Hey Splendid" Tuvo que tirar de mi ropa para que le prestara atención "¿Te sucede algo?, luces triste" No debe ser normal que me miran estando triste, se supone que soy la imagen de la felicidad.

"Me siento algo enfermo" Mentí.

"Deberías ir a descansar a tu casa" Asentí.

"Sería buena idea"

Mi casa se sentía más grande y silenciosa que de costumbre, con una mirada superficial al lugar solté un suspiro cansado, ni dormir me apetecía para pasar el tiempo, no creo haber estado tan abatido en vida como en esta semana.

Dejando mis cosas sobre una mesa, tales como llaves, unas monedas y mi teléfono, me fijé en este último, él siempre me llamaba una vez por semana para salir, aunque claro la mayoría de las veces lo rechacé, ese día fue ayer y no llamó. ¿Qué sucedía?, ¿estaría enojado conmigo?, en ese caso ¿por qué?, debería preguntarle para saber, debería llamarlo. Me sorprendí a mí mismo casi oprimiendo los últimos dos números de teléfono, ¿yo iba a llamarle a él?, no, eso no podía ser.

Tiré el teléfono sobre la mesa con enfado, como si alguien quisiera hablarle a ese irritante competitivo, sólo se estaba haciendo el orgulloso conmigo.

"¡Ahhhhgg!" Grité con moderación tirando de mi cabello y desgreñándolo, me estaba volviendo loco.

No acostumbraba beber, pero necesitaba algo, del refrigerador saqué una cerveza que le tenía reservada a Flippy cuando viene a contarme de sus problemas, me toma como su psicólogo, aunque debo admitir que hago un mejor trabajo que Lumpy.

Mascullando cosas que ni yo entendía, me senté en la silla de madera de la cocina y la abrí después de dejar marcados mis dedos en la lata.

...

Ya sabía yo que no debía beber, la lata en mi mano era menos que un cubito de aluminio casi del tamaño que uno de azúcar y mientras la veía no parecía borrosa, pero así la sentía, mi cerebro era el que percibía la realidad como un borrón, estaba ebrio, maldigo ser tan intolerante al alcohol, suficientes burlas tenía de Splendon't como para no ponerme en humillación.

Splendon't... el maldito idiota.

Gemí apoyando mi frente sobre la mano que descansaba en la mesa, ese... ese... me sorprendió sentir mojada mi piel, levantándome y fijando la vista, mi mano estaba mojada, ¿eran mis lágrimas?

Ya sé que no nos llevamos tan bien, pero persona que se parezca más a mí no hay, que sepa cuáles son los problemas que enfrento y lo diferente que me siento, alguien con quien hablar aunque fuera esas noches de embriagues donde le contaba todo sin querer, no aquí pudriéndome en soledad en mi cocina.

Para peor decepción desvié la vista a mi entrepierna, todo el tiempo lo mismo, normalmente ya que bebía con el pelirrojo él lo arreglaría de hecho así fue como empezamos, recuerdo como se ofreció diciéndome que no me preocupara y luego empezó nuestro hábito.

Arrastrando los pies salí de esa silla en dirección a mi cama, es bajo tener que arreglar mi problema con tal práctica penosa, pero de otra no me quedaba.

Saqué mi ropa fuera dejándola caer al suelo para más tarde recogerla y darme doble trabajo, casi tropiezo con el borde, pero el mullido colchón me detuvo, estaba tan mareado que casi me creía incompetente para una tarea tan simple como masturbarme.

Suspiré, la verdad ni estaba de ánimos, pero algo me ponía así, colocándome de espaldas a mis anchas tomé aire con una respiración profunda y mis manos comenzaron con su labor.

Tengo un cuerpo que envidiar, no sé porque no tengo más parejas... la última... Imaginé esos ojos rojos que una vez me miraron con tanta intensidad que me vi envuelto por su color y me estremecí acariciando mi hombría, pensé en la sensación de la lengua que tan buen trato me dio, los jadeos en mi piel y la humedad, lo cruel que fui obligándolo a engullirme por completo pese a sus quejar y lo bien que se sentía su garganta cálida hasta el punto de derretirme en el calor y dejarme llevar por más placer de sus gemidos estimulándome, todo eso pasó de la fantasía a la realidad cuando manché mi mano y la coma sobre la que estaba.

El sudor había empezado a correr por mi cuerpo y mi respiración se veía igual de afectada, agitando mi pecho tratando de eliminar ese acaloramiento excesivo, ¿acabó de masturbarme pensando en él?, peor, ¿me estoy excitando nuevamente al pensar en lo morboso que fue hacerlo? Gruñí y apreté los dientes, no era suficiente, ¿por qué no lo era?, no lo era ¡maldición!

No debo, no debo, no debo, no debía siquiera considerarlo, no debía estar conduciendo mi mano por entre mis piernas mientras cubría mi rostro con el antebrazo por la vergüenza, no debía estar presionando mis dedos embarrados del resultado de mi auto-placer contra ese sitio inexplorado de mi anatomía, no debía haber gemido y jadeado cuando uno entró tan fácil que asustaba, era mucho menos intimidante y doloroso que una experiencia autentica de sodomía, Splendon't había sido más aterrador, más grande, más caliente, más...

"¡Ahh...!" Impaciente metí tres dedos, los que tenían mayor accesibilidad, no se sentía precisamente bien, pero mi erección quería decir una historia diferente.

No era nada, no era ni una fracción de cómo se sintió la semana pasada, no era suficiente. Paranoico saqué los dedos inmediatamente llenándome de culpa y angustia, ¿qué había estado haciendo?, rápido fui al baño a tomar una ducha porque me daba asco a mí mismo.

...

La tarde del día siguiente llegué a casa apresurado arrojando mi portafolio, los lentes sin aumento y todo lo que llevaba conmigo incluyendo la ropa.

Una vez en mi recamara, en privado, con la puerta cerrada y las cortinas cubriendo la ventana, esperaba que la pequeña penumbra amortiguara mi intranquilidad por lo que llevaba todo el día pensando.

No había otra cosa en mi cabeza, patético quedaba corto, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirme cuando apenas teniendo el bóxer blanco con corazónes rojos deslizándose por mis piernas, metía mis dedos por aquel lugar que el día de ayer no había querido terminar de explorar, precisamente había quedado con la inquietud de terminar de hacerlo taladrando desde el fondo de mis pensamientos a lo largo del día.

Fue liberador no seguir concentrándome en la postura no tan inflexible como esperaría de mi mente y sólo dejarme llevar, aunque fuera por mis gemidos de dolor y algo de placer, era agonizante ya que mi ética era lastimada y sinceramente doloroso por lo descuidado que fui y placentero excitándome y excitándome, recordando como debería actuar correctamente al imitar al pelirrojo que era el evidente culpable de mi desesperación por algo de gozo y placer.

Probablemente teniendo un espejo hubiera podido ver lo humillante de mi cuerpo retorciéndose sobre la cama con mis piernas débiles casi dejándome caer al suelo, porque hasta para eso no había tenido paciencia, aún medio de pie con las piernas abiertas no descansaba por completo sobre el colchón.

Sólo quería terminar y pronto, rápido encontrar una satisfacción para mis nervios de punta llenos de estrés, de necesidad, de súplica..., los dedos salían y entraban repetidas veces, tan rápido como yo quería y hacia donde yo quería apuntar, y encontré ese alivio que buscaba, saboreé con plenitud de mis sentidos los segundos donde una sonrisa extasiada curvó mis labios y los calambres agradables de la parte baja de mi vientre sedaron mis pensamientos, un gemido que moría en mis labios fue la última cosa que se escuchó dentro de las cuatro paredes, después la miseria reino en el silencio, como sería mi situación para que haya manchado de espeso blanco la arrugada cubierta de mi cama y el suelo, si ni siquiera había tocado mi falo que seguía goteando la descendencia de hijo que no tendría.

Resoplé y enterré en el colchón mi rostro cubierto de rojo hasta las orejas, avergonzado de las pruebas que dejé en el camino de mi estúpido descontrol, no quería ni imaginarme limpiando y lavando más tarde.

"Estúpido Splendon't" Susurré aún con la cara sumergida en mi pena.

...

Hábito, no, pasatiempo, tampoco, pero ahora que veía su rostro antes de salir huyendo para no enfrentar ese fuerte golpeteo sonoro de mi corazón contra mi pecho, mi rostro se tornaba tan colorido como lo era su vivo cabello, como odiaba que el karma de esta vida me pusiera últimamente cada día en contacto con su persona.

Y como siempre terminaba en el mismo agujero donde me escondía, mi habitación con una caja de pañuelos a un lado para una vez finalizara con mis asuntos en privado limpiar, es patético, tan lamentable, decepcionante que mis noches y tardes se hubieran vuelto eso y mi cabeza en puros pensamientos sobre su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios que casi nunca procuraba besar, pero ahora me arrepentía de semejante error.

"¿Splendid?" ¿Quién más podía ser?

Asustado por el fuerte golpe a mi puerta mi corazón casi salió por mi boca, ¿qué hacía?, eran las malditas nueve de la noche, no era para que nadie viniera y menos en el momento que estaba más indispuesto.

"Lárgate Fliqpy" Grité suficiente alto para que me oyera.

Realmente el asesino no era ningún problema, medicado como lo tenía Flippy todo el tiempo resultaba tranquilo, sólo que un verdadero fastidio.

"No me quiero ir" Me pregunto si también estaría tomado, pastillas y alcohol no es bueno "Quiero hablar contigo" ¿Eso es raro?, me hace dudar si es importante.

Mascullando unas cuantas palabras que únicamente yo sabía que eran, oculté mi erección bajo la ropa interior esperando que mi mal humor ayudara a despejar mis ideas y salí a encarar a la indeseada visita.

Cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba, de pie cayéndose si no fuera el marco de la puerta lo que lo detuviera, sus ojos amarillos me miraron como si hiciera el esfuerzo de reconocerme y una vez lo hizo torció sus facciones para dar paso al desagrado, si no quería verme ¿qué hacía aquí?

No pidió o necesitó permiso para pasar, con un pie adentro casi cayó sobre mí, sólo que lo sostuve para llevarlo hasta una silla arrastrándolo donde se pudiera sentar.

"¿Qué no sabes la maldita hora que es?" Fingí sentirme molesto... bueno si lo estaba, pero no por las mismas razones que pretendía, lo engañé haciéndolo creer que me había despertado.

"Tarde..." Sonrió con mirada somnolienta "...Supongo" Sus mejillas estaban rojas y el olor que desprendía no me decía otra cosa más que tenía a un borracho problemático enfrente.

"¿Y qué haces aquí?"

"¿No me quieres aquí?" No, pero no podía ser tan descortés.

"Lo digo porque me sorprende, apenas y te conozco, si acaso eso es porque Flippy me habla de ti" Te critica más bien.

"¿Y qué dice?, como le gustaría deshacerse de mí, es lo más probable"

"Ehhhh..." La mayoría de todo "De vez en cuando" Fue mi respuesta final.

"No importa" Sacudió la mano en un ademan por quitarle importancia "Ya lo sabía, pero precisamente porque él viene aquí es a lo que vengo"

"¿Qué?"

"Primero quiero preguntarte, ¿tú no estabas saliendo con Splendon't?" Mi rubor apareció.

"No" Negué exagerando un poco al sacudir la cabeza.

"Ah, qué bueno porque él y Flippy están saliendo" ¿Y me lo dice así?, sin inmutar su expresión, con total frialdad y apatía.

"¿Qué?" Exclamé incrédulo abriendo los ojos de estupefacción.

"Ya me oíste, mmm... creo que por aquí tengo un chupetón" Tiró del cuello de su playera mostrándome una marca roja purpurea en su hombro "El idiota pretendía morder, pero nadie arruina mi piel o la de Flippy..." Dejé de escucharlo.

¿Los dos saliendo?, no podía ser cierto, pero si no se llevaban muy bien, menos podía ser si yo era el que le gustaba al pelirrojo, sólo no, no. Un vacío se creó en mi pecho. Llenó de verdad era eso sobre no extrañar lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde...

"¡Hey idiota!" Fliqpy me golpeó en la cara.

"¿Decías?" Abstraído quizás me perdí de la conversación.

"¿No tienes de casualidad una cerveza?"

"Emm... no" Me las tomé todas "¿Pero no crees que ya tomaste suficiente?"

"Nunca es suficiente" Cruzó sus brazos hundiéndose en la incómoda silla.

"Te daré agua, no deberías de beber tanto" Me puse de pie para ofrecerle un vaso el que dejé a su lado antes de continuar el tema "Fliqpy ¿y por qué vienes a decirme esto?, no te creo que vengas sin razón" Si era para deprimirme ya lo consiguió.

"Quien sabe" Torció la boca "Flippy viene contigo para hablar de sus cosas, pensé que quizás podía hacer lo mismo"

"¿Y qué clase de problemas podrías tener?" Me burlé, no estaba de humor, yo tenía problemas más importantes que los suyos y no tenía nadie que me escuchara.

El peli-verde agachó la mirada hacia sus manos, los dedos jugaban con estos mismos para distraerse.

"Pues... A Flippy no le gusta Splendon't..." No lo dejé terminar.

"¿En serio?" Interrogué exclamando con toda alegría y poniéndome de pie "Perdona" Carraspeé la garganta para sentarme una vez más y calmar mi renovada esperanza, había pensado en resignarme, yo no podía llegar y quitarle su novio a Flippy, eso no sería de amigos ni algo correcto, tampoco era como si yo hubiera pensado en querer a Splendon't solamente para mí, debían ser los celos de que él tenía compañero y yo estaba solo, eso debía ser "Entonces..." Retomé la conversación con esos ojos amarillos mirando mi ímpetu con enfado "¿Por qué Flippy estaría con Splendon't?" Pregunté completamente calmado.

No me contestó en un principio y no esperaba que fuera sincero, quizás el alcohol fue el que le soltó la lengua.

"Para darme celos"

"Para darte celos" Asentí entendiendo a que se refería... "Espera ¿qué cosa?" Claro que no entendía "¿Por qué darte celos?"

"Porque..." Escondía sus ojos tras el flequillo "Me gusta"

"¿Te gusta Splendon't?" Genial, simplemente esplendido, más competencia de la que encargarme, ehhh, no pensé eso.

"¿Splendon't?, no" Negó rotundamente.

"¿Entonces quién?" No contestó. El foco en mi cabeza iluminó mis ideas "Ohh..." Ya lo entendía y aquel sonido era lo único que podía expresar junto con mi rostro de desconcierto, es la cosa más rara que jamás... aghhh, es extraño.

"¿Fliqpy?" Hablé con cierto titubeo "Se hace tarde..." Nervioso mi mano pasó despeinando el cabello de mi nuca.

Si estaba medio dormido desperté con el agua en el vaso que me arrojó el peli-verde empapándome todo.

"Divertido o extraño no deberías juzgar" Quien lo creería que él fuera quien me dijera eso a mí, el villano, el antagonista, el malo, al héroe, protector, guerrero de la justicia, ¿quién estaba mal?

Lo miré ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta.

"Fliq..." Quería disculparme, pero su despedida conmigo fue que me arrojó el vaso de cristal al rostro, si fuera alguien normal aparte de dolerme el golpe, todos los pedazos rotos hubieran cortado mi piel.

Odio todo lo que está pasando.

...

Al día siguiente personalmente me encargué de ir a disculparme con el soldado, siendo fin de semana y sin trabajo que hacer, me presenté en la mañana tocando a su puerta, ni siquiera llevaba el traje de súper héroe, más informal llevaba una ropa cualquiera que encontré, no solía hacerlo, pero no quedaba mal ir con intenciones cordiales a visitarlo.

Toqué y esperé a que abriera, por su expresión cuando lo hizo decía que no esperaba verme por ahí.

"Hola Splendid" El tampoco llevaba su uniforme, sólo un pantalón verde opaco y una camisa negra "P-Pasa" Tartamudeó abriéndome la puerta y haciéndose a un lado "No esperaba verte por aquí"

"Cierto, esta debe ser la primera vez que vengo a tu casa, tú siempre vas a la mía" Me llevó hasta su sala donde me ofreció un poco de café y unas galletas, mientras esperaba recorriendo el lugar con la vista me gustó su casa con aire elegante "¿No llego en mal momento?" Algo me decía que interrumpía.

"Pues..." Ya lo sabía "Iba a salir... pero más tarde" Se apresuró a agregar.

"Muy bien, me iré rápido entonces" El agua tardaría un rato en hervir, mientras se sentó conmigo a conversar "Flippy..." No sabía cómo tocar el tema "La verdad no venía precisamente a hablar contigo, quisiera hablar con el otro"

"¿El otro?" Asentí "¿Por qué?" Su expresión se agravó y su postura también cambió, parecía nervioso.

"Nada en especial" No servía ocultando nada.

"¿Es acaso que hablaste con él en algún momento?" Con mi vista superior al promedio consideré que quizás necesitaba unos lentes cuando noté el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Ayer... hablamos un poco"

"¿Y qué cosas te dijo?" Tenso evitó mirarme a los ojos.

"No mucho" Mentí "Estaba borracho, ¿qué cosas iba a decirme?" Sonreí "Pero dejamos algo pendiente, quisiera decirle algo"

"No preferirías escribirlo en un papel para lo lea después, no quiero ser descortés pero..." Su nerviosismo se veía diferente al de antes "... sabes la cantidad de sedantes y ansiolíticos que necesito tomar para que él no vaya a moverse de donde estoy, me arruino la salud con eso"

"Y no has intentado darle una oportunidad" Yo aconsejándolo no parecía lo más cuerdo, pero se lo debía, sus ojos verdes me miraron interrogando sobre lo que hablaba "Ayer fue muy manejable y tratable, me refiero a que es una persona con la que se puede convivir razonablemente" Demasiado.

"¿Tú crees?" Un brillo esperanzado relucía en sus ojos, casi como si lo hiciera feliz escucharlo.

Desde aquel lugar oímos como el agua hervía lista para ofrecerme un café y Flippy se levantó para ir a la cocina... en el peor momento se le ocurrió a alguien tocar a la puerta, el mismo en que escuchaba a Flippy gruñir y su quejido de dolor.

"Abre por mí" Me pidió.

"¿Te quemaste?" Fui a la cocina para comprobar lo que mis ojos testificaron.

"Sí, estoy bien, pero abre por favor" Insistían tocando.

Mientras más rápido terminara su petición más rápido estaría para ayudarlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la madera que separaba al recién llegado y a mí se fue, no creo que ni haya sabido quien abrió porque como el viento regresé a la cocina, no era grave pero ayudé recogiendo lo del suelo para que nadie tropezara y resbalara y a apagando la mecha de la estufa previniendo un incendio.

"¿Splendid?" Llevaba lo del piso en las manos cuando Flippy se puso de pie frente a mí asustándome, no me dio tiempo de preguntar qué cosa quería para cuando enredó sus brazos sobre mis hombros haciendo que me inclinara sobre él.

"¿Flippy?" Creí que iba a besarme y me hizo soltar las cosas al suelo rompiendo otra vez los pedazos de una taza rota, pero lo que esperaba no sucedió, se detuvo y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, seguí los ojos que hasta después me di cuenta que eran amarillos hacia la dirección que observaban, viendo a Splendon't de pie en la entrada de la cocina regresando la mirada, tristeza distinguí en sus irises rubí antes de salir detrás de él persiguiéndolo.

...

_Tercera persona_

"¿Qué tal mi actuación?" Preguntó con arrogancia el oji-amarillo recargándose en una pared.

_'¿Cuál actuación?'_ Recibió un grito enfadado desde el fondo de su mente _'Ayer te acabaste la botella completa de tequila que compré para irte a molestar a Splendid, acabas de quemarme la mano y rompiste mi vajilla' _Era Flippy regañándolo.

"Pequeños fallos, disculpa eso" Él iba a ser quien limpiaría.

_'¿Por qué quisiste besar a Splendid?'_ Exigió una respuesta y para Fliqpy no se trataba más que un puchero.

"Así era más fácil" Desde que no se hablaban, Splendon't iba y visitaba demasiadas veces a Flippy poniendo celoso a Fliqpy "Y no me digas que Splendon't no trató de besarte" Era el colmo.

_'Eso...'_ Casi lo consigue.

"Sólo quería sexo, admítelo, además yo no voy a dejar que nadie te toque, sólo yo" Flippy se sonrojaba refugiándose en algún lugar por ahí del vacío de su mente mientras el otro iba por una escoba para barrer.

...

_Splendid_

Cinco minutos persiguiéndolo por el mundo y terminamos de regreso en nuestra ciudad cuando quiso detenerse y dejarme tocarlo.

Dándome la espalda con los puños apretados a sus costados puse mis manos sobre sus hombros para darle vuelta y que me mirara.

"Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima" Gruñó, pero no lo hice, lo que me ganó un puñetazo que me tumbó al suelo.

Me dolía el pómulo donde me golpeó y desde abajo pude ver sus ojos llorosos aunque no se atrevía a derramar las lágrimas.

"Splendon't lo siento" No sabía por qué me disculpaba.

"¿Y qué es lo que lamentas?" ¿Qué lamento?

"Yo..." Lamentaba haberlo rechazado, quería otra oportunidad.

"Mínimo deberías disculparte por no querer verme feliz" Fue lo último que me dijo antes de mirarme con indignación e irse.

Mientras yo seguí en el mismo lugar dejando a la miseria consumirme por dentro, ahora como arreglaría el lio que cree... una idea que me hizo sonreír apareció en mi mente, no podía darme por vencido tan fácil, era ahora cuando mi plan comenzaba.

...

Mentiría si dijera que no sabía dónde vivía, ahora con un ramo de flores coloridas me presentaba en su puerta tocando y esperando a que me abriera para dárselo, no tenía mucho dinero, pero pude comprar el mejor con mis recursos disponibles, quería volver a ver una sonrisa adornando sus labios, pero era extraño que no me abriera después de varios minutos, yo lo había visto entrar no mucho antes de que viniera.

La hora pasó rápido y hubiera seguido en el mismo lugar si mi trabajo no me hubiera llamado, suspirando dejé las flores en el suelo de la entrada retirándome para regresar lo más pronto posible, aunque no fue así, para el anochecer fue cuando estuve libre, yendo a su hogar sólo para encontrarme con el ramo destruido justo donde lo dejé, creo que le echó acido o algo parecido, pero mis intentos no morían ahí.

Al día siguiente me presenté con una enorme caja de chocolates en forma de corazón, tuve los mismos resultados al no abrirme la puerta, el día siguiente llevé un pastel que al último tuve que comérmelo con Flippy para no desperdiciarlo.

"¿Y para quién era el pastel?" Preguntó Fliqpy que entró en nuestra conversación de improviso, mientras metía en su boca un bocado del dulce postre.

"Splendon't" Un suspiro le sigo a mi respuesta mientras también comía desganado.

"Tú nunca le habías llevado regalos a nadie" Hizo esa observación a la que yo no tuve respuesta "Pero ¿estás preparado para admitir que te gusta?"

"Él no me gusta" Negué sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Así no vas a hacer ningún progreso" Sonrió y terminó su trozo de pastel, me llamó la atención como sus ojos cambiaban de color "¿Y mi pedazo?" Flippy debía estar confundido viendo su plato vacío con el tenedor en su boca.

"Alguien se lo comió" De alguna forma encontraba consuelo con el ex-militar y algo de diversión con su personalidad perturbadora.

Llevé un oso gigante de peluche, que no sé cómo terminó sin relleno en cuanto puse un pie en la propiedad del pelirrojo.

Los días avanzaban y cada uno de mis regalos de disculpa eran arruinados, junto con mi sonrisa que decrecía paulatinamente.

...

Había una celebración a la que no quería asistir, todos nosotros estábamos invitados y de hecho si no fuera por un cierto peli-verde que me llevó arrastrando, no hubiera pisado aquella propiedad perteneciente a Cuddles, era en su casa y parecía que ya todos estaban disfrutando de la celebración cuando llegamos.

Petunia rápido me ofreció algo de beber y me invitó a ser el centro de atención, todos eran tan buenos, pero lo que llamó mi atención era esa mancha roja que se mantenía apartada de todo.

"¿Dónde está el baño?" Ciertamente la excusa más usada, pero la más efectiva.

Me acerqué a Splendon't que me miró arrimar sin inmutarse, unos ojos afilados me pedían sin palabras que me largara de su presencia.

"Hum... Hola" Lo saludé usando una sonrisa alegre.

"¿No ibas al baño?" Me despidió tajante indicando el pasillo con la mirada, por supuesto que debió escucharme, nada se escapaba a nuestros oídos.

Suspiré.

"¿Quiero hablar contigo?"

"¿Sobre qué?" Su rostro continuó sin inmutar.

"En privado" Le pedí que me siguiera al baño, o más bien lo arrastré para que entrara conmigo "Hace tiempo que no te veo" Traté de sonar casual.

"Este no es el mejor lugar que digamos para saludarnos" Miró el baño torciendo los labios.

"Mmm... Sí..." Reí apenado "Supongo que no debe serlo"

"¿Por qué eres tan idiota?" Repentinamente me preguntó.

"¿Qué?" No lo comprendí.

"¿Qué te parece divertido en este momento?, ¿por qué crees que me gustaría verte?, ¿por qué crees que me gustaría hablar contigo?" Me dejaron sorprendido sus palabras.

Hubo silencio... una fría quietud.

"Lo siento" Dije con arrepentimiento en la voz agachando la mirada.

"¿Lamentas qué?, creo que ya hablamos de esto"

"Lamento como te traté" Susurré "Que... no tomé en cuanta como te sentías ni escuché ninguna de esas muchas veces cuando querías decirme algo"

"Bien" Habló con sencillez y sin emoción en la voz "Suponiendo que eso es todo" Se dirigió a la puerta rodeándome para evitarme.

"Lo siento" Lo sujeté del brazo antes de que girara el pomo "Lo siento" ¿Qué era eso en mi voz?, ¿qué era eso en mis ojos que escurría hasta el suelo?, ¿qué era eso en mi pecho que dolía? "Lo siento" Sollocé contra su hombro pegando la frente contra su cuerpo, me arrepentía, lo lamentaba, lo sentía, quería cambiarlo, corregirlo, arreglarlo, no quería sentirme tan solo, Fliqpy tenía razón, siempre la tuvo, me enamoré.

"¿En verdad lo sientes?" Asentí "Hazme un favor" Hizo que lo soltara y levantó mi rostro sosteniéndolo entre sus manos.

Sus ojos eran hermosos, todo en él era atractivo y atrayente, casi creí que me besaría, pero no fue así, me liberó y se alejó, yendo él a sentarse sobre la tapa de la taza del baño.

"Ven aquí" Señaló a que me pusiera entre sus piernas "Arrodíllate" Apuntando el suelo no sé por qué lo obedecí.

Algo en mi cabeza ya sabía lo que sucedería futuramente, pero aun así fui tirado por hilos invisibles a mis ojos.

Callado vi como desabrochó su pantalón, sin embargo mis ojos que le suplicaban que no me obligara a hacerlo no eran suficiente impedimento.

Asustado lamí su erección con timidez, nunca lo había hecho antes ni era para que lo hiciera en un ahora o en un futuro, tan embarazoso que no dudaba que un sonrojo delatara las cosas que habitaban en mis pensamientos.

Lo escuché gemir, aunque conteniendo el sonido, después de unas cuantas lamidas mal hechas, extrañaba el sonido, extrañaba la lujuria, lo extrañaba a él.

"Splen..." No quería seguir, las lágrimas que manaron de mis ojos lo confirmaban.

"Termina, yo siempre te lo hacía, sabes lo bien que se siente" Bueno sí... pero...

Me tragué mi orgullo por unos cuantos minutos más y osado, aunque todavía desconfiado, chupé la punta de donde ya salía liquido pre-seminal.

Salado no era, almizclado tampoco, pero bueno no sabía, y ni siquiera traté de meterlo en mi boca, de chuparlo y lamerlo no pasaba, y así fueron largos minutos donde algo bajo mi ropa interior comenzaba a molestarme, era culpa de escuchar su placer, su respiración agitada y mi nombre.

Tampoco podía decir que mi cuerpo estaba normal, reaccionaba junto con el suyo y poco faltaba para que viera el vapor de mi respiración a causa de como el calor y el celo me habían invadido.

"Detente" Sujetó mi cabello de forma dolorosa tirando hacia atrás "Se bueno y saca la legua" Lo hice, no sé para que lo quería "Hazlo bien y abre la boca" Que exigente.

Inmediatamente después supe para que quería que lo hiciera, la sorpresa fue primero, sintiendo como mi lengua se llenaba por completo de su esencia y su sabor, junto con mis labios porque no tuvo cuidado a donde, le siguió la incredulidad viendo cómo se manchaba el suelo y mi ropa, cuando alcé la mirada, Splendon't tenía una borrosa sonrisa complacida.

"Trágatelo todo" Cubrió mi boca para que no fuera a escupirlo y pellizcó mi nariz con la otra mano para que no respirara y me lo tragara, sin muchas opciones lo ingerí, pasó por mi garganta sin problemas donde terminé de degustarlo y probar de la realidad de lo que sucedió.

Sin decir palabras abrochó su pantalón y acomodó su ropa, poniéndose de pie salió de mi campo de visión, estaba muy ocupado paralizado en el suelo como para seguirlo, únicamente escuché el ruido del agua mientras se lavaba las manos.

"Procura limpiar" No había remordimiento en su voz antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarme solo.

Me puse de pie temblando y no había razón física para eso, yo era fuerte, muy fuerte, podía levantar una ballena de toneladas, pero no podía estar firme, muy apenas pude limpiar las evidencias de nuestro encuentro y refrescar mi rostro para quitarme esos ojos rojos e hinchados por haber llorado... mi corazón casi se detuvo porque la puerta volvió a abrirse sin aviso.

"Lo olvidaba" Era Splendon't que regresó, casi me sentí feliz de verlo, incluso tal vez sonreí. Dio unos pasos y tomó mi mentón con sus dedos dándome un pequeño beso en los labios que no duró más de dos segundos "Paso por ti esta noche" No se despidió cuando se fue.

¿Qué cosa dijo?, estaba muy ocupado experimentando el rubor y la euforia del beso, ¿esta noche?, ¿pasar por mí?, ¿una cita quizás?

...

¿Una cita?, se supone que debería estarme enojando por lo del baño, pero en cuanto salí y no lo vi por ninguna parte, el nerviosismo fue quien tomó su lugar, mi cabeza comenzó a llenarse con ideas que nunca había tenido antes, como ¿qué debería llevar puesto?, ¿a dónde íbamos?, debería lucir bien arreglado o más informal, cómo peinarme, etc... y sólo quería llegar a mi casa a preparar todo.

"¿Ya te vas Splendid?" Me preguntó Petunia.

"Sí" Use una sonrisa suave con ella "Empecé a sentirme mal, quería ir a descansar" Ella tragó mi mentira y se ofreció a decirle a los demás la razón por la que me iba.

Si bien había evitado ese problema, mi intranquilidad todavía no cesaba, de entre las primeras cosas que hice llegando a casa fue lavarme los dientes y tomar un ducha, pequeñas nauseas me provocaban mis recuerdos al mismo tiempo que me ponía duro bajo el chorro del agua y tuve que masturbarme, ¿algo estaba bien de todo?, no lo sé.

De un lado a otro estuve toda la tarde, haciendo esto, haciendo aquello, no únicamente yo quería lucir bien, quería que todo luciera presentable, para mi mala suerte ese baño horas antes no me sirvió de nada, mi cabello estaba despeinado de tanta agitación y mi ropa ni hablar, si tan sólo fuera que estuviera arrugada.

Tocaron a la puerta y me alarmé.

"Van" Todavía había un montón de cosas regadas en el suelo porque andaba limpiando.

Tocaron una vez más con impaciencia, ya se me hacía que si no abría la puerta en ese preciso instante se iría.

Abrí, tratado de ocultar mis jadeos por la rapidez con que actué y me quedé sin aliento viendo a cierto atractivo pelirrojo frente a mí, ¿qué hora era? Me miró de pies a cabeza con ojos críticos y luego miró mi desastre tras mis espaldas.

"Quizás... no sea el mejor momento para salir, en otra ocasión..."

"No" Negué inmediatamente "Espera..." Quise tomar su brazo, pero me detuve a media acción inseguro al sentir la intensidad de su mirada "S-Sí es buen momento q-quiero salir..." Tartamudeé agachando la mirada y sintiendo mi rostro calentarse.

Era un momento vergonzoso, me sentía tonto porque me había encontrado en un momento inadecuado y había arruinado mi oportunidad de arreglar la turbia relación de conocidos o algo así entre nosotros.

"Muy bien" Sonrió, la expresión era soberbia y sus palabras que le siguieron eran igual "Pero di, quiero salir contigo por favor" No podía hablar en serio, si estaba rojo me puse más.

"Q-Q-Quie... Quiero..." Mi voz temblaba de pura vergüenza "... salir... contigo... por favor" Su sonrisa fue menos maliciosa y más alegre.

"Salgamos entonces" Tomó mi brazo sacándome de mi casa y cerró la puerta tras de mí.

Empezamos a caminar en silencio y a mi parecer fue incomodo todo ese tiempo ¿o sería únicamente yo el tenso?, hablé cuando ya no aguanté más.

"Splendon't ¿a dónde vamos?" Llevábamos mucho caminando.

"Eso depende de ti"

"¿De mí?" No lo entendí.

"¿Hay algún lugar al que quieras ir?" Nos detuvimos para que pudiera observarme de frente.

El día de hoy tenía un aire de no sé qué caballerosidad que me parecía encantador, lo observé pensando en ello y tratando de adivinar los pensamientos tras la mirada ilegible, ese momento quedaría perfecto para un beso, sentir nuevamente esos labios que en aquel momento me dejaron sumergido en una fantasía de color rosa, ese corto rose había dado sólo un suspiro de todo lo que me gustaría tener.

¿Consideré seriamente besarlo?

"¿Splendid?" Casi agitaba una mano en mi rostro.

"Emm... disculpa..." ¿Qué hacía?, él esperando mi respuesta y yo tonteando con mi imaginación "Y si vamos al mismo bar al que íbamos"

"¿Te das cuenta que yo iba a tomar y tú a embriagarte con el olor?" No lo había visto así, mi sonrisa quedo congelada en mi rostro buscando algo más que decir.

"Mejor escoge tú"

"Muy bien" Con un ademan me indicó que siguiéramos caminando, mientras andábamos sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad comenzó una conversación "Y Splendid ¿por qué razón piensas que te invité a salir?" Quedé callado un largo minuto pensando.

"Pues..." Miré en una dirección contraria a él "Una cita" Susurré.

"¿Qué cosa dijiste?" Dudo que no me haya escuchado.

"Dije..." Enterré la mirada en mis pies que se habían detenido "Que una cita, esto es una cita" Sería tan afortunado si la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

Splendon't comenzó a reírse a carcajadas teniendo que apoyarse contra la pared a nuestro lado para no caerse, genuinamente parecía divertido, aunque no sabía que cosa le daba gracia, en cuanto dejó de reírse tanto habló medio coherente.

"¿En serio pensaste que te invité a salir?, ¿en una cita romántica?" Siguió riendo sin disimulo y yo con una cara inexpresiva empecé a llorar sintiendo que algo dentro de mí se rompía, algo muy doloroso como para verme afectado y que ese sufrimiento saliera a flote "Aunque admito que quizás fue un poco mi culpa haciéndole imaginar eso, perdona el malentendido" Su amplia sonrisa hacia ese hoyo en mi interior más grande "Es que ver al gran Splendid, ese idiota que despreciaba a sus parejas, ¿con cuántas saliste?, ¿cuántas de ellas te duraron más de una semana?, el Splendid que no veía a nadie igual, ilusionado con una "puta"..." Sus manos marcaron las comillas "...como yo " Tocó su pecho "Sé que no me considerabas otra cosa y por eso es tan divertido. Sólo dime que no te arreglaste y perfumaste para esto" Agachaba la mirada avergonzado "¡Oh!" Exclamó alegre "Con razón olía a perfume barato" No era barato, era el mejor que tenía.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, de todas formas no podía ver más que borroso con la cantidad de agua acumulándose en ellos y sujeté el borde de mi chaqueta entre mis puños apretando estos hasta que mis brazos temblaron.

¿Debería considerarme ingenuo?, no fui engañado, él no prometió ni aseguró nada, era mi cabeza queriendo ocultar mi soledad, esa soledad que se dio a notar cuando Splendon't dejó de tratar conmigo, cuando me di cuenta que realmente necesitaba de alguien.

Sin anticipación y una delicadeza inesperada, entrelacé mi mirada con la suya cuando levantó mi rostro delicadamente.

La sorpresa calló mis sollozos y el desconcierto me paralizó, su rostro estaba tan cerca que sentí su aliento cuando pronunció casi rosando mis labios.

"Oh, no llores" ¿Era un consuelo?, ¿una disculpa?, ¿sólo una petición?, lo que fuera bañó mi interior de algo llamado calidez y a mis mejillas de un rojo conocido como el rubor "Aunque te ves mil veces mejor así" Sus palabras hipnotizaban mis sentidos y embriagaban mis oídos, sus labios moviéndose cautivaban mi vista y sus ojos embelesaban mi mente "Más lindo" Un murmullo sensual contra mi boca "Más inocente" Nuestros pies se movieron y el lugar cambió a uno más oscuro, un callejón "Más tentador" Algo duro dio contra mi espalda, se trataba del muro "Siempre provocándome deseo de hacer cosas malas" No me besó, pero sutilmente pellizcó mi labio inferior con sus dientes y sin poder contenerme jadeé.

"¿Te gusto Splendid?" Presionó su pecho contra mi laxo e indefenso cuerpo. No respondí, no tenía cara con que decirlo "¿Finalmente te gusto como tú a mí?" Insistió y clavó su mano contra la pared a un lado de mi rostro.

"Yo..." Mi voz se trataba de un susurro lamentable.

"¿O te gusta ser hipócrita?" Eran milímetros los que separaban nuestras bocas, pero él los convirtió en centímetros retirándose lentamente, ante eso, mi mano actuó sola acomodándose tras su nuca para acercarlo.

"Me gustas" Susurré con seguridad moviendo mis labios sobre los suyos.

Nos besamos, el tiempo era relativamente eterno cuando el calor de las líneas de su boca correspondió mis emociones, lento y con inseguridad fui moviéndolos para persuadirlo de seguir consintiendo mis deseos.

No creo haberme emocionado alguna vez tanto con un beso, me derretía, sucumbía y perdía ante la sensación, era una especie de clímax eufórico, todo en mi mente por supuesto.

De un dulce beso que en tiempo real duró menos de un minuto, pasé a sentir un mareo súbito, me daba cuenta que ya no tenía a Splendon't frente a mí, sino una pared.

Manos rápidas actuaron bajando mi pantalón más abajo de las rodillas, el frio viento del anochecer hizo el favor no solicitado de ser quien acariciara la excitación de mi entrepierna.

"Splendo..." Una lamida por todo mi cuello, hizo que estremeciera completamente y me callara.

"Todo va a estar bien solo disfrútalo" Habló contra mi oído usando el mismo terciopelo de antes en sus palabras "Esto..." Sentí algo envolverse en mi cuello "Recuerda que cada vez que lo lleves puesto significa una cosa" Ese algo aplicó presión sin ser molesta sobre mi yugular "Que eres mío" Lo toqué, podía reconocer el collar con púas que use una vez "Y vas a seguir mis órdenes, todo lo que te diga, todo por mí, para complacerme, para hacerme feliz"

"Pero..." Era definitivamente absurdo.

"Nunca me quieres hacer feliz" Una mano agarró uno de mis glúteos con firmeza haciéndome gemir "Siempre quieres hacer algo que me entristezca o me enoje como lo de Flippy" El calor, donde me tocaba fuego acariciaba mi piel y sudaba bajo la ropa, mi corazón ya había rebasado los parámetros de latidos normales.

"No es..." Tomó mi otro glúteo, era yo quien me sostenía de la pared con los antebrazos "¡Ahh...!" Fue un pequeño gemido que escapó sin aviso por culpa de la emoción repentina sobre mi vientre al tener su falo restregándose entre mis nalgas, tan cerca de mi entrada, tan pecaminoso, tan indecoroso, tan vulgar... tan… "¡No lo hagas!" Pedí llorando, no podía con ello, éste no era yo.

No lo permitiría, no dejaría que me rebajara a eso, no autorizaría deshonra igual.

"¿No lo quieres?" Preguntó burlón separando las mejillas de mi trasero para recalcar el punto, presionando la punta resbaladiza de pre-semen contra el agujero de mi ano "¿No me quieres?"

Sólo podía imaginarme lo que seguía, ese placer que tuve con mis dedos multiplicado por incontables veces más gracias a él, no, no sería un esclavo del pacer.

"Si dices que no, entenderé" Repentinamente con seriedad inesperada dijo aquello "Procurare ya no acercarme a ti, no provocarte" ¿Realmente era lo mejor?, mirar en retrospectiva y el pasado me hizo tomar la decisión en pocos segundo.

"Sí" Lágrimas gruesas desbordaban de mis ojos cerrados.

"¿Sí qué?" Quema decirlo.

"Sí te quiero" Pero no quiero esto.

Casi pellizcando las mejillas me embistió sin aviso y con tanta fuerza que a cualquier persona normal le hubiera roto la cadera, no le dio a mi próstata, pero fue suficiente para hacerme gritar como loco antes de que pusiera una mano sobre mi boca.

Manché la pared sin pintura frente a nosotros y suelo también, incrédulo con los ojos muy abiertos me costaba creer que con eso había tenido suficiente, además de que aún no me recuperaba del orgasmo, seguía temblando débil en ese lugar frio, oscuro y silencioso.

"Hey ¿Splendid?" Una voz provenía de detrás de mí, el placer era tal que casi tangible podía decir que se trataba de algo espeso, esa voz sonó muy lejos "Este lugar es muy diferente a la última vez, ¿te has masturbado?" Rió ligeramente "¿O te has metido cosas?"

La oscuridad caía en este día y agradecía que ocultara lo que ocurría en ese callejón.

"¿Lo has hecho?" Lamió detrás de mi oído, una larga y húmeda lamida que terminó por romper mi inflexible voluntad.

"Sí" Gemí mientras se retiraba para dejar un gran vacío y luego volvía golpearme con igual o mayor fuerza.

Maravilloso, estupendo, sublime, ya no pensaba, ¿cuándo lo hice?, el calor me recorrió por completo, desde el vientre hasta mis dedos.

"¿Lo hiciste pensando en mí?" Mordió mi oreja sin modificarla la velocidad y constancia de sus penetraciones.

"Sí" Respondí con éxtasis y una sonrisa "Sí, pensando en ti" Ese efecto desdichado tenía sobre mí, ese grave efecto placebo "Splendon't" Maullé su nombre que sabía glorioso en mi paladar.

"Qué lindo" Me dijo con burla "Se más encantador y di que me amas"

"¿Qué?" El me gustas y te amo son muy diferentes, no podría decir que lo amaba sin estar seguro.

"Vamos, dilo" Su lasciva mano apretó mis testículos hasta un punto que en vez de ser placentero era doloroso.

"Te amo" Grité y me soltó, nada más me soltó y volví a llenar la pared "Te..." Jadeando me recargué más para no caer "...amo"

Una tercera vez vine sintiendo un calor muy diferente recorrer mi interior, casi no lo hubiera sentido sino hubiera sido por la fuerza con que derramó su semilla en mí Splendon't.

No era yo quien gracias a la pared podía sostenerse solo, sino que cuando mi amante me soltó caí de rodillas al suelo, era peor que aquella vez, juraría que podía sentir como el semen se estaba saliendo, sumado a la posición tan vergonzosa que quedé.

"Ten una buena noche Splendid" Se despidió disponiendo a marcharse.

"No" Arrastrándome por el suelo y dejando mi pantalón atrás sujeté su mano con desesperación "No pues dejarme así" Las lágrimas aparecían para hacer de mi suplica, denigrante.

"Splendid" Su voz fue dulce agachándose para verme de frente, pero aún desde arriba "Si me prometes algo me quedare contigo" La mano que sujetaba se dirigió a mi collar "¿Vas a ser mío por siempre?"

"Yo..." Siempre era mucho tiempo.

...

Resoplé fastidiado, el día era tan aburrido y mi único alivio estaba en que mi jornada de héroe estaba a punto de terminar, aunque el mal nunca descansara yo sí y más sabiendo que cosa me aguardaba en casa, bueno, en la casa de mi novio.

Llegué tan sonriente y feliz como siempre, abriendo la puerta para que mi nariz fuera hipnotizada por los aromas suculentos de la cena, Splendon't era tan bueno cocinando que quizás si me hubiera dado cuenta antes me hubiera enamorado de su comida y luego del cocinero.

En silencio, sin pisar el suelo, flotando por ahí, llegué a la cocina queriendo darle una sorpresa, de espaldas me colgué sobre sus hombros asustándolo.

"Hijo de..." Masculló al darse cuenta que se trataba de mí "Bájate en este instante" Me ordenó.

"No te enojes" Dije en forma de puchero al también fingir sentirme lastimado por su agresividad "Sólo quería que fuera divertido" Era franco.

Tan rápido que fue un borrón en el aire para mi vista, Splendon't me dio en la cabeza con un sartén sin comida que estaba a su lado, yo estaba bien, pero el sartén…

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?, no me gusta y no quiero que lo hagas" Me gritó aunque modero su voz.

Splendon't se había convertido en algo así como mi esposa malhumorada, yo continuaba soltero pero él actuaba como si lo fuera.

"Lo siento" Le quité el arma de la mano para depositarla en un lugar seguro lejos de su alcance "Entonces mejor voy a llegar haciendo esto" Di el paso que nos separaba y lo abracé de frente acomodando mi barbilla sobre su hombro.

"D-Deja eso y vamos a comer" Algo en su voz me decía que aprobaba mi propuesta.

"Espera" Le di un beso en la mejilla y antes de que se quejara por algo lo ayudé con la bajilla.

Al fin había dejado de estar enojado conmigo, aunque eso me costó varias suplicas que pagué con mi propio cuerpo, pero valía la pena, aunque... eso de que lamería la suela de sus zapatos, lo cumplió al pie de la letra, ¡agg! aún me estremezco recordando ese día.

La cena fue tranquila, o más bien de su parte lo fue, yo la pasé hablando y hablando de lo que me sucedió en todo el día, contándole un sin fin de cosas cuando el quizá me dijo sólo una.

"Splendid" Finalmente alzó la voz sobre la mía "¿Sabes qué día es hoy?"

"Jueves" Respondí su pregunta, haciéndome algunas yo mismo.

"Eso no, sino que se celebra el día de hoy" No era San Valentín, ni su cumpleaños así que no sabía que responder, mejor me quedé callado "No lo sabes?" Al último me vi forzado a contestar, negué con la cabeza cerrando los ojos un segundo.

Con el silencio reinando entre nosotros, lento, pero progresivo, noté sus hermosos ojos rubí inundarse de lágrimas, ¿qué hice?, dije algo mal, rápido me levanté de la silla.

"Splendon't" No me dio tiempo de limpiar los surcos que rodaban por sus mejillas, se cubrió el rostro impidiéndomelo "¿Estás bien?" Pero que pregunta tan tonta.

"No" Y que sincero "Hoy cumplimos un mes y en todo un mes no me has dicho ni una sola vez que me amas" A mí se me caía la cara de vergüenza, quizás no lo había hecho "Y la primera vez no cuenta, te forcé a que me lo dijeras" Mostrando su fuerza y su madures, contuvo el llanto y también trató que las lágrimas dejaran de salir "Supongo que es lo que merezco, te hice cosas denigrantes y humillantes" Retirando la silla de la mesa y a mí junto con ella, no me dejó acercarme mientras se marchaba a su habitación "Quiero estar solo" Me advirtió para que no se me fuera a ocurrir ir a entrar.

Quede frente a la puerta que se cerró, todavía analizando lo que sucedió después de la cena y ¿ahora qué hago?, conociéndome a mí mismo hubiera entrado de cualquier forma, pero significaba que mi novio me sacaría a la fuerza, ese no era el mejor plan, buscando otra opción, una brillante idea surgió en mi mente.

...

"¿Splendon't?" Me extrañó que la perilla se moviera, él no había cerrado con llave, ¿me estaría esperando'

Antes que nada eché un vistazo al interior por el espacio de la puerta entreabierta, estaba sentado en su cama abrazando una almohada contra su pecho, en cuanto puse un pie adentro levantó la mirada vidriosa "Emm... no soy bueno en esto" Entré por completo agachando la cabeza para que mi rubor se ocultara aunque fuera un poco, me presentaba desnudo frente a él, cubriéndome un poco y usando aquel collar azul que me dio hacia un mes "El error fue mío por no decirte como me sentía" Tomando valor caminé hasta subirme a la cama y gatear hasta donde él estaba "No me molestó lo que me hiciste" Ladeé la cabeza "Bueno, al principio un poco, pero ya no me importa" Con una mano en su mentón levanté su cabeza "Ya no me importa porque esas palabras ya no están tan equivocadas, te amo Splendon't, me enamore de ti e incluso quiero pedirte perdón por no haberlo notado antes de ignorarte a ti. Te amo" Quise besarlo, nuestros labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, pero... me golpeó con la almohada.

"¡Estúpido Splendid!" Me gritó "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Seguía golpeándome con la almohada.

"Creo que se me pasó" Reí con nerviosismo y culpa.

"¡Eso no es excusa!" La almohada se rompió y el relleno quedo esparcido por toda la cama.

"Perdón" Lo besé, un pequeño y corto, pero tierno y dulce beso "Ahora te lo diré todas las mañanas, tardes y noches" Lo besé nuevamente, pero esta vez sin intenciones de alejarme, había un pequeño detalle que no debía menospreciar, estaba desnudo y él pronto también lo estaría.

FIN


End file.
